


your smile, my veins

by setphasersto_potatosalad



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setphasersto_potatosalad/pseuds/setphasersto_potatosalad
Summary: Season 3 spoilers.Matt can’t pickpocket. He gets Foggy’s wallet a different way.





	your smile, my veins

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first daredevil fic, boiz  
> title is from "i love you like an alcoholic"

The worst part about waiting outside a bar with Foggy just one wall away wasn’t being able to hear his heartbeat. It wasn’t being _just_ able to smell his cologne mingled with Marci’s fancy perfume. It wasn’t that the bar wasn’t Josie’s. Not that Matt could blame him for wanting to get away from that hole in the wall. There wasn’t the constant hum of a buzzing lamp above his head or the grumbles of alcoholics two shots away from cirrhosis.

 

The worst part was why he was there.

 

He didn’t want to show his face in public, but he told himself that it was alright because it’s a bar. Most people are too busy drinking themselves into a stupor or joking with friends or trying to get into somebody’s pants.

 

God forgive him, he was one of those people.

 

When they met again Matt tried not to listen too closely to anything Foggy said. The less he was attached, the better. Instead he focused on the sound of his heart. It thrummed like a stampede when it realized who was in front. It didn’t stop. Guilt gnawed at his stomach and Matt beat it back.

 

This was for a good reason. He wouldn’t do anything if it wasn’t for a good reason, he told himself. Matt could play the long game to keep everyone in the city safe. Foggy was just another person in the city. Wasn’t anybody special. Just another rich defense lawyer that wouldn’t miss anything.  He could make it up in one session with some fat cat.

-

The hug felt like home. It felt like his place with Dad before. The lights might not always have worked and sometimes it was a little too drafty in the winter, but Matt wouldn’t have had it any other way. Foggy was warm against him. Matt could almost smell the desperation. His heart squeezed in his chest.

 

It wasn’t a stretch to ask to spend the night at Foggy’s place. Open his chest to him, make sure his legs were spread a little wider. Foggy got the message. He fumbled for his wallet.

-

“Where’s Marci?”

Matt’s shirt went first.

“What?”

Foggy’s belt.

“I can smell her perfume.”

“Uh- conference. Won’t be back until morning.”

A couple of buttons were lost in the scuffle.

-

This wasn’t how he wanted it to happen.

 

_Your body is a weapon, kid. You gotta know how to use it_. All _of it._

Stick would probably find some way to critique his blowjob technique.

 

Foggy was so worried when Matt cringed at the thought.

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah. Just- just lemme take care of you.”

“We can stop if you—”

“Fog.”

-

When Foggy fell asleep, Matt slunk out of the bed. His pants weren’t hard to find. They were more expensive than anything he currently owned. How much were they paying him? Enough for Foggy to carry a _stupid_ amount of money with him.

 

Matt tsked and Foggy groaned from bed.

 

Matt stilled. Foggy’s heartrate evened back out. He let out a breath. If he ever saw him again, he was gonna have to teach him to be a little less stupid. Fancy lawyer or not, you can’t do that. What if you get mugged? What if somebody steals your wallet? Matt grimaced.

 

A thousand crime lords’ speeches couldn’t guilt him as much as Foggy could. A _sleeping_ Foggy. Was that better or worse? He shook his head. This was stupid. This was the last hurrah. No more.

 

No more doing it for Foggy. No more keeping the city safe so Foggy didn’t have to lug a baseball bat around at night.

 

He caught himself rubbing at his chest.

 

It was just sex. Enough friction and the other party receives an orgasm. Hormones flood their body. Exhaustion swiftly follows, leaving the party vulnerable.

 

Matt dressed and pocketed Foggy’s wallet.

 

His hand was on the knob. Turn it and go, Matthew. Foggy was waking up. Stick around and he’s going to start asking questions. Matt went back to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Foggy gently. Foggy pried his eyes open and smiled. Matt squeezed his hand and turned to leave. Foggy sat up.

 

“Where- where’re you going, man?”

“I have to go.”

“Matt. Come back to bed. We can work this out. Don’t be stupid.”

“I already stayed too long.”

“Matt.”

 

Foggy got out of bed. He took one step towards Matt and Matt took one back.

 

“So that’s how we’re doing it. Alright. Okay, at least lemme- lemme give you some money, okay?”

 

Foggy started to fumble for his pants. Matt grabbed his wrist before he could take hold of them. Matt could feel and hear Foggy’s heartrate escalating.

 

“I can handle myself. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I am 100% worrying about it. Just enough to cover a cab, man? To wherever you need to go. Then I don’t have to think about you freezing to death.” Foggy leaned down to grab his wallet and Matt retaliated by pulling him into a kiss.

 

A small squeak of surprise pulled itself from Foggy’s chest. He stared at Matt when he pulled away.

 

“That isn’t fair.”

“I know.”

 

Matt tried not to look sad when he smiled.

 

“I heard Marci get out of her cab,” he lied. Marci was another block away. It would be three minutes until she was _actually_ out. “I better go.”

 

Matt left without another word.

-

Foggy’s wallet was a comforting presence in his pocket. Heavy enough to make sure he didn’t forget it was there, light enough not to distract him. And every so often a little whiff of Foggy would come up from the breeze if the angle was right.

 

He wasn’t attached. Foggy was just another denizen of Hell’s Kitchen. Just one of the people he was doing it for.

-

As the cab went under the water, Matt’s first thoughts were the wallet. One hand stayed in his pocket as he swam up to the surface.

-

Matt clawed his way onto solid ground. He flopped onto his back and stared blankly up at the sky as his chest heaved. His lungs burned with unrivaled fire. His limbs ached and trembled. The sun shone dully on his skin. His hand slaps against his pocket. Still there.

 

Still there.

 

Unconsciousness creeps at the edges of his world. Matt fished into the wallet and brought it to his nose. A deep breath. He shut his eyes.

-

“Hey, where’d you get that wallet from?” Foggy asked with a smirk. He elbowed Matt.

“I haven’t the earthliest idea what you mean, Mr. Nelson.” Matt whipped his debit card from Foggy’s wallet smoothly.

“Don’t gimme that, Murdock. You’re telling me you had it the _whole time_.”

“I bought you a new one, didn’t I?”

Karen groaned. “Look, if you two are done doing… Whatever you’re doing, can you just pay for lunch. I know for a fact we have work to do.”


End file.
